Seconds
by yogabbagabba18
Summary: Be careful. Everything you love can be taken away in seconds. Beck didn't know his fight with Jade could lead to something so tragic. BADE! my first fanfic! Rated T just to be safe  car accidents
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic so don't be to harsh with the reviews. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: It would be so cool to own Victorious but sadly I am a 13 year old girl and not Dan Shneider. Enough said.

Beck POV

Shattered glass. Loud noises. Smoke. What had happened? I sat up and slowly remembered everything. We had been screaming at each other. Then "Beck, watch out!" But it was too late, we had collided with the other car.

"Jade." I said. Nothing. I looked to my left she wan't in the passenger seat. Panic rushed through me "Jade!" I said louder. Then I saw it she hadn't been wearing her seat belt. She had gone through the windshield.

I quickly rushed out of the car and ran around to the front. _Oh no Oh no Oh god please no! _"JADE!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could. She was lying on the hood of the car, head first, among the shattered glass. Her head must have gone through the windshield first. This was not good.

I was dying on the inside, Jade could be dead and it was all my fault, I hadn't been paying attention to the road. Her body twitched a little. "JADE!" I screamed I ran around to the other side of the car so I could see her face.

Her eyes were wide open, they looked glassy like she wasn't alive, but fully alert at the same time. She looked soooo scared. "Jade, can you hear me?" I said trying to stay calm, but how could I?

There was no response. "Jade!" I screamed louder I saw her chest go up and down so she was still alive but who knows for how long. I yanked my phone out of my pocket and called 911. I told them where we were and what had happened. They said they'd be here in 10 minuets. She could be gone in10 minutes.

"Jade, help is coming j-just stay with me." I said, my voice shaky. "It's gonna be OK, everything is gonna be all right, just h-hang on." I so badly wanted her to respond but there was nothing. Blood dripped from her and I knew she was in bad shape. "I love you." I said quietly.

I reached over the hood of the car and grabbed her hand, it felt like ice. "It's gonna be OK." I repeated. _What have I done?_


	2. Chapter 2

So did u guys like the first chapter? Its really weird cuz u have to put in Rating T to find the story, not even all works but what evs.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to say I'm the megamind behind Victorious I'm not.

_Before the Crash_

Jade POV

I woke up to sound of my alarm clock blaring. "SHUT UP!" I screamed at it and smashed it with my fist. That shut it up. I rolled over and went back to sleep not caring that I had school today and Beck would probably be here in 20 minutes to drive me to school. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

_Dream_

"_I think we should brake up." I heard Beck say._

"_What? Why?" I asked nervously he was the only thing I had left._

"_Cause I like Tori better, she's nicer, smarter and prettier!"_

"_You can't do this to me!"_

"_Well I am!"_

"_But you said you loved me!"_

"_That was before I met Tori!"_

I was woken out of my dream by shaking and someone screaming "JADE!" I sat straight up and cried "What? What? What?" I turned around to see Beck, my parents must've unlocked the door when they went to work.

"Uhhh we have to go to school," Beck laughed.

"Noooooo!" I groaned as I flopped back in bed and pulled the covers over my head.

"Jade, come on we have to go!"

"I'm not moving!"

"You have three seconds or I'm gonna make you move!"

I pulled the covers off my head just enough to reveal my angry face. "Don't even try!"

"1," He singsonged

"Don't you dare!" I snapped, secretly I was loving this little argument.

"2," He continued.

"Watch it, Beckett!" I threatened.

"3!" He screamed excitedly and grabbed me in an attempt to me pull me out of the bed. I kicked, screamed, and laughed. But Beck was stronger than me. I fought for a few minutes before he over powered me and got me out of the bed.

"Beck!" I laughed/whined still fighting.

"Stop struggling you'll only make it worse!" Beck said laughing.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I responded still laughing.

"Aren't we feisty today!" Beck remarked

"Beck-!" I started to say, but I was cut off by his lips connecting with mine. When we came put of the kiss he leaned down so that his lips were extremely close to my neck. "I love you." He whispered. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Put me down." I said bluntly trying to mask the fact that I loved it when he did that.

"Way to ruin a perfect moment!" Beck said pretending to be annoyed.

"Beckett! Put me down!" I warned.

"Not until you say it!" Beck said

"I'm not going to!" I replied trying to keep from laughing.

"Then I'll never put you down!" He retorted.

"Good, then I'll never have to go to school!" I said trying to persuade him to put me down without saying those three words. It's not that I don't love Beck but I try to only let him know I do when he behaves and yanking me out of my bed whenI want to sleep so I can go to school is not behaving.

"Say it!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Jadelyn!"

"I hate that name!" I whined.

"Jadelyn Jadelyn Jadelyn, I'm gonna keep calling you it until you say it!" Beck said smiling.

"Beck!" I said angrily.

"Jadelyn, Jadelyn, Jadelyn!"

"Fine, I love you!" I screamed.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes, I do!"

"Really?" He said, trying to get me to say it again.

"Really!"

"Really what?" He said irritating me.

"Beck!"

"Yes?"

I grabbed his hair and pulled his face close to mine. "I really do love you."

"I know." He said seriously.

"Really?" I said imitating him. He laughed and kissed me again. I wished we could stay like that forever. It was a slow kiss but it had a lot of passion and love. "Now put me down so I can get dressed." I said bluntly.

He lowered me down and I got clothes from my draw and went into my bathroom. I really did love him. Soooo much. I never let him see how much I did but I think he knew. Beck always said that I 'guard myself', whatever that means. Just because I'm not exactly open with my emotions doesn't mean I hide myself from everyone but if it was up to Beck I'd tell every person I met my whole life's story. Including that idiot Vega witch reminds me of my nightmare. I always have nightmares like that, I would never admit this to anyone but I'm kinda jealous of Vega, that's why I hate her. I can see Beck leaving me for her, they'd be like a perfect couple. I do feel like she is nicer, smarter, prettier and all around better.

"Jade, hurry up!" Beck calls and I run out of the bathroom. He's sooo impatient at times.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah so I'm kinda going back in time a couple of days or weeks before the crash, let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: NO VICTORIOUS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AT ALL!**

_Still before the crash (the crash isn't happening for a couple more crashes or days in Victorious world)_

Beck POV

I slid into the drivers seat and Jade got into the passengers seat.

"Where's my coffee?" Were the first things out of her mouth. Yep, that's my girlfriend. Classic Jade. People often wonder why a 'nice' guy like me likes with a 'mean' girl like her. I just love her. Besides, Jade is so guarded that she acts all tough around people but she is really kind, you just need to take the time to get to know her which most people are too impatient to do. But I absolutely LOVE her. Like I couldn't love her more. People say it's ridiculous that we're in 'love' cuz we're only 16 but believe me we are in love. I'm obsessed with her, I know everything about her, and I couldn't imagine my life without her. And yeah, we sleep together...a lot. But we don't do anything we're just together. My parents don't know cuz we only sleep together in my RV where my parents don't go and Jade's dad couldn't care less about her. As for her mom its weird its like they have some special connection. Her mom understands that we're in love and doesn't really seem to care. I think she trusts Jade and understands her which most people have a hard time doing.

"BECK! Where's my coffee?" Jade screams waking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry," I say handing it to her. "You need to relax."

"Just give me my coffee and I'll be a happy person!" Jade says like she's some bratty hollywood diva. She needs her coffee to function right. I look at her and she dazes out the window obviously thinking about something. I take one hand off the steering wheel and grab her hand thats not holding the coffee.

"You OK?" I ask she seems weird today, nervous almost.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She replies snottily. Even though I know almost everything about her she hates it when I get concerned about her and doesn't like to tell me what she's thinking.

"You see out of it today."

"Well, I'm not, OK?" She responds even more snotty and kind of angry.

"OK. Jade, I love you can tell me anything." I say unconvinced and now even more worried.

"I know. I'm sorry for the attitude, just drop it." She says quietly it sounds like she's about to cry.

"You, saying sorry. OK something's up. Tell me."

"No."

"Come on just tell me."

"Beck, no!".

"It's gonna be OK-" I started but I was cut off.

"BECK, JUST SHUT UP ITS NOTHING OK!" She screams. Not snotty just angry.

We sat in silence for the rest of the car ride. I was now fifty times more nervous. What is up with her? When we got to the school she tried to get out of the car but I reached my hand across her and stopped her from getting out.

"No, you're not leaving until you tell me what's going on. I'm your boyfriend I love you and care about you and when something's bothering you you're gonna tell me what it is." I informed her.

She just shook her head. "Later" she mumbled and got out of the car and walked quickly into the school. I should be happy that she's gonna tell me, right? Wrong. With Jade later could be like 5 years, there's no knowing with her. Boy this is getting complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

**KK so how am I doing so far? Please review cuz I wanna know what you want me to do! luv ya!**

**Disclaimer: For the 50 millionth time I am not a dude, does that answer your question?**

_Like I said, got a while to go before the crash!_

Jade POV

I know I shouldn't be ignoring Beck like that he was just trying to help I mean he loves me and everything but the nightmare I had was really eating away at me. Like I've had others like this but this one seemed realer and I don't know I feel like he's gonna leave me soon. I stormed into HA really focused on the whole nightmare thing. All of a sudden I bumped into something.

"Hey, watch it!" I snapped and looked up to see none other than Vega.

"Sorry, Jade." She said in her prissy voice.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey, Jade!"

"What? Haven't you wasted enough of my time today?" I replied, I did not need to be bothered now.

"I was just wondering where Beck was." She said pretending to be all innocent but I saw right through it.

"Why do you want to know where Beck is?" I said agitated. She had no business with my boyfriend.

"I'm writing a scene for a class I'm in and I need someone to preform it with me." _Of course..._

"Yeah well Beck's busy for the rest of his life. Ask Andre." I said trying to get her to drop it.

"I want to do it with Beck." OK two thoughts ran through my head either she's totally in love with my boyfriend or she was in love with Andre and didn't want to give him any hints by doing the scene with him. To avoid showing my jealousy I went with the Andre one.

"Why? Are you soooo in love with Andre that you don't want to do it with him because you don't want him to realize you're in love with him? Please Vega, it's not that hard to tell!" I shot back at her. _Ha! Take that!_

"W-what? No, that's ridiculous!" Tori said nervously.

"Sure..." I smirked.

But then she regained her confidence. "Oh, Jade. I see right through you. You're soooo jealous on the inside. You think I'm trying to take Beck! Geez Jade, how insecure are you?"

I lost it I was about to turn around and punch her in the face. I was so angry I was biting my lip and trying to resist murdering her. Maybe I was just a tad insecure but she didn't need to point it out and rub it in.

"Listen to me Vega, I'm not insecure at all cuz Beck loves me, K? Now go die in a hole! You don't even no what Beck and I's relationship is like!" I would have said more but then Cat ran up to me.

"Hey, Jade! You'll never guess what my brother did he stuck his head in a blender and..." Cat said but I zoned out she was great and everything but can be really irritating at times.

"Yeah that's great, Cat." I said I saw Beck walk in and I wanted to turn and walk the other way but Vega was right there so when he walked in I went up to him and kissed him...for a loooooong time. He looked surprised and I just picked his arm up and put it around me. He gave me a confused look and I shot him a glare as if to say _DO AS I SAY!_ The rest of the day was kind of fuzzy. I didn't really pay attention to anything. I just made sure Beck's arms stayed around me.

When lunch came I sat really close to Beck. I cuddled up to him a lot closer than normal. Beck leaned in close to me and I thought he was gonna kiss me but he just said really quietly so no one could here "What is up with you today?" I was about to yell at him but I saw Tori walking over to our table I whispered in his year "I'm going over your house after school, I'll explain then, now just kiss me." He looked confused but listened and leaned in and kissed me. When Tori came over to our table I opened one of my eyes slightly and saw her roll her eyes. I just smiled to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**kikudog6 thanks sooooo much**

**Here comes chapter 5! I'm gonna try to finish this story in a week or less (no promises) so wish me luck!**

**Anyone else who's read or reviewed my story, thank you. To be honest I was scared no one was gonna read it!**

**Disclaimer:Victorious=awesome show made by rich guy **

**Me=average girl**

**That's it!**

_The crash isn't here yet!_

Beck POV

Jade was acting sooooo weird today. First she storms off and then she's hanging all over me. Our relationship is soooo dysfunctional. We were in my car driving to my RV. She wouldn't tell me what was going on until we got to the RV. Whatever was bothering her had to be big cuz I've never seen her act like this. I kept looking at her nervously and she just stared straight ahead.

When we got to the RV Jade just stood in the center of the room. I sat down on my couch/bed and patted the side for her to sit next to me. She slowly walked over and sat next to me. I rapped my arm around her and pulled her close.

"Look, I can tell something is driving you crazy, just tell me." I said calmly stroking her hair. She shook her head "Jade, tell me." I whispered. I couldn't believe what she did next, she broke down crying. Not like a couple of tears but all out waterworks. I've never seen her cry before so I didn't know what to do.

"It's just (cry)...that I feel (cry)like I'm..." She started. But then she stopped and just sobbed.

"What? Tell me, its OK. I love you." I said trying to encourage her. This was obviously extremely serious.

"No!" She sobbed.

"Yes," I said calmly.

"I c-can't!" she stuttered.

"I'm not gonna be mad!"

"I feel like I'm losing you to Tori!"

"What!" I said shocked. Tori was just a friend. I loved Jade. I knew she had jealousy issues but where was this coming from.

"OK, this is gonna sound like I'm a creepy stalker psychopath but I like have been having these nightmares where you like leave me for Tori and I don't know it bothers me!" She screamed and then continued crying. I just grabbed her and hugged her.

"Shhhhh," I whispered while she continued crying. "Look, I do not think you're crazy or weird. I love you. Tori's just a friend, you mean everything to me, she means practically nothing. You are my world, I can't imagine my life without you and no offense to Tori but I could imagine my life without her."

"Really?" Jade said, once again mimicking me from this morning. I responded by kissing her. You know how before I said we slept together a lot but didn't do anything. Well, something told me today we were gonna do something today. We weren't gonna do it but we were gonna do something. I pulled her closer to me and we laid down on my couch/bed (_**I really don't know what it is). **_She roped her fingers in my hair and began playing with my shirt like she was trying to get it off. I smiled, I really did love her.

Jade POV _**(yeah I'm switching POVs in the middle of the chapter) **_

So I just cried in front of Beck. Weird, right? I would've thought about it more but he started kissing my neck and I LOOOOOOOOOVED it when he did that. When he tried to brake away to continue kissing my lips I grabbed his head and pushed it back on my neck.

"Are you sure?" He laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied even though I knew why.

"Because I'll give you a hickey." He replied still laughing.

"Good!" I yelled back.

"Good?" He asked confused.

"Yeah then all the slutty girls at our school will know you belong to me!" I shot back. He laughed and I started unbuttoning his shirt. He helped me take it off and I put my hands on his chest. I kissed the side of his face and his hands started going up my shirt. He pulled my shirt off my head. I started trying to unhook my bra for him but he pushed my hands away.

"What?" I said annoyed.

"It's not happening, we're only 16." He replied. I groaned. "It's not that I don't want to, believe me I do but we're only 16."

"You ruin everything." I said. To show he still cared Beck put his fingers underneath the waistband of my pants. They barely went in but it was enough for me. We made out for a couple more minutes and every so often his hands would peek under my bra. When we were done he pulled me close. I laid my head on his chest. "You promise you won't leave me for Vega?" I asked.

"No," He said and I was about to start crying and punching him "I won't leave you for _anyone_." He continued. I laughed and we fell asleep just like that, everything was perfect.

**If any of you have any ideas for what I should do next please tell me! **

**P.S. so todays Saturday May 21, and apparently we're supposed to die today, It would suck if I didn't finish this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The crash will be here soon anywhere from 2-5 chapters more it will be here!**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I doubt Dan Shneider spends his time writing on Fan Fiction.**

Beck POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring.

"Beeeecckkk! Shut it up!" Jade whined. She was still in my arms. I hit the snooze button and kissed her.

"Come on we gotta go to school." I said shaking her.

"Give me 5 minutes!" Jade grumbled and went back bed I got up and my phone bleeped.

_From: Tori Vega (I would put ur BFF but I know ur GF will change it): Hey 4 a class I'm in I need to write a scene and then preform it, can u preform it with me?_

_To: Tori Vega (I would put ur BFF but I know ur GF will change it): IDK, Jade won't like that nd we kinda got in a fight yesterday soooo... _

_From: Tori Vega (I would put ur BFF but I know ur GF will change it): Oh come on, its just a scene Jades an actress she understands, plzzzzzzzz_

_To: Tori Vega (I would put ur BFF but I know ur GF will change it): Fine. But Jade can't find out about it._

_From: Tori Vega (I would put ur BFF but I know ur GF will change it): KK, thnx soooo much! can u meet me 2day during lunch in the Black Box?_

_To: Tori Vega (I would put ur BFF but I know ur GF will change it): Uhhhh sure I guess_

Jade was not gonna like this, I would have to think of some lie for why I couldn't come to lunch. I walked into my bathroom to get dressed, life is complicated.

Jade POV

Beck's phone bleeped, waking me up. I decided to open the txt to get it to shut up.

_From: Tori Vega (I would put ur BFF but I know ur GF will change it) _Ugh, what does she want? I read the txt.

_Thnx ur the best! Luv ya!_

OK, Beck's a dead man. _Wait! _I told myself, _You might be overreacting, read the conversation. _What? Beck's doing the scene, he was gonna lie to me, and he told Tori we had a fight! We did not have a fight I just explained my feelings to him. When Beck walked out of the bathroom I chucked his phone at his head.

"Ow, Jade! What the hell?" He yelled at me.

"So, you're doing a scene with Tori, you were gonna lie to me about it, and apparently we had a fight yesterday!" I snapped at him.

"You read my txts?"

"Actually, Vega sent you another txt and your phones bleeping woke me up so I opened the txt to get it to shut up and I read it because I wanted to see what that idiot wanted! The txt said 'Thanks your the best! Love ya!' so of course I got suspicious and I read the conversation. I can't believe after everything I told you yesterday you would plan to lie to me and agree to do the scene!" I screamed.

"Jade-" He started but I cut him off.

"And we did not have a fight I simply told you how I was feeling!"

"Well what did u want me to tell her? My girlfriend just told me all her deepest darkest secrets and they were all about how she's scared and jealous of you!"

"You didn't need to say fight, you could've just said boyfriends don't do that to girlfriends! You don't need to make it seem like we have a horrible relationship!"

"You're right." Beck said quietly "I'm sorry." I could tell he meant it. He came over to hug me.

"Don't touch me!" I whispered.

"How can I make it up to you?"

"Don't do the scene."

"Jade, I can't do that."

"Yes you can."

"Jade I already said I would do it."

"Fine, but no romance scenes. If its a nice friendly scene OK, have fun. But no romance scenes!"

"Agreed." Beck said.

**Yeah so I'm thinking of having it be a romance scene and Beck being to nice to back out and Jade catches him and thats what they're fighting about before the crash! Intense, right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So do u guys like it? This chapters gonna spark the fight. The next chapter will be the fight, then the crash and blah blah blah u get the point.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the genius who owns Victorious.**

Beck POV

School pretty much went normally. I was kind of dreading lunch, something told me it was going to be a romance scene. I know I told Jade I would back out if it was but thats so mean. Besides, its just acting. Its not like its real or anything.

At lunch I kiss Jade before I go to the black box. "No romance." She whispers in my ear. "No romance." I repeat.

When I got to the Black Box Tori was there.

"Hey!" She says handing me the script. "Thanks sooo much for doing this for me. So just read the script over and then we can get started."

"No problem." I say. Sure enough, it was a romance scene. Oh my god, it's like Tori wants me to die. Its about a nice girl (Tori) who is in love with a boy (Me) and the boy loves her but he's too nice and scared to brake up with his current girlfriend who happens to be goth, mean, and gets jealous easily. You can probably guess who that is. This scene was starting to sound like and bad interpretation of my relationship with Jade told from Tori's point of view. Wait, Tori likes me? Wow Jade was right!

We started reading the script and with each line I got more nervous.

Beck: I can't be with you.

Tori: Why? Do you even love her?

Beck: No.

Tori: Then why can't you be with me?

Beck: Because it would break her heart.

Tori: You're miserable with her, there's no point of being with her if you feel nothing.

Beck: You're right, but I can't do it.

Tori: Yes you can, you can be honest and then we can be together.

Beck: I don't know.

Tori: Just listen to your heart. What does it tell you.

_Wow this is corny_ I thought.

Beck: It tells me that I love you and not her.

Tori: I love you too.

Oh god no, we're supposed to kiss. This is not going to end well. I see Tori leaning in. _Its just a stage kiss_ I tell myself but I don't fully believe it. Tori planned this. I decide to just do it so I lean in and kiss her. It's horrible. I can't believe Jade would think I would leave her for Tori. There were no fireworks at all and she was just an all around bad kisser.

At the end of the kiss I pulled out and looked at the door of the black box. Oh god.

Jade is standing in the doorway watching. She must've not believed me and I didn't blame her considering I was planning on lying to her. Her face looked to be full of anger but then it changed to disappointment and then it changed to just plain sadness and hurt.

"Jade-" I started but she just turns around and walks out.


	8. Chapter 8

**K, so how we doing? U guys enjoying it? Would've updated more Saturday but was reallllyyyy busy! We didn't die on saturday so yay!**

**Disclaimer: Um...you can't sue minors can you? Well in case you can Victorious is not mine. Please don't sue me. It's not nice.**

_The crash will be the next chapter I promise!_

Jade POV

He broke my heart. I felt like my heart was snapping in half. I didn't want to see Beck for the rest of the day so I locked myself in the Janitor's closet until school was over. Beck had driven me to school cuz I spent the night at his RV so I needed him to drive me home. This was not going to be fun. I had spent the whole day crying, but now I couldn't. I was gonna act all out mean and angry towards him! I know that sounds obnoxious but he deserves it.

When the bell rang I stormed to his car. It was locked so I couldn't get in until he showed up. When I saw him coming I turned around and refused to make eye contact.

"Jade-" He started.

"Just shut up, unlock the car, and drive me home!" I shot back.

Beck unlocked the car and I stepped in. I told myself to stare straight ahead and not make eye contact cuz if I did I might break down crying.

"Can't we at least talk about this?" Beck begged.

"There's nothing to talk about." I responded quickly.

"Yes, there is."

"No, there's not. You lied to me."

"I couldn't back out I already agreed-"

"See, Vega always wins! You said you agreed to her but you also agreed to me to not do a scene with romance."

"Do you know how obnoxious it would be if I did that?"

"Who cares?"

"Me!" My heart cracked in half when he said that. He must've seen it in my eyes because he tried to make up for it "Jade-" He started.

"That was the wrong thing to say, Beck. You pretty much just told me that you care about Vega more than me. Wow." I said trying to sound strong but my voice was shaky.

"I never said more than you." He said trying to defend himself.

"You kinda did. I'm so done with you." I screamed.

"You're braking up with me because I did a scene that had romance in it?"

"It's not just that you lied to me and after everything I told you yesterday I can't believe you said yes to it."

"So now we're going back to that?"

"Yeah because that was important and that scene was a failed attempt of Vega trying to show you how screwed up our relationship is and how you should date her!"

"How much of the scene did you see?"

"All of it!"

"You were spying on us?"

"I didn't trust you. Vega wants this fight to happen so that you would brake up with me and go crawling to her!"

"You didn't trust me? In relationships the boyfriend and girlfriend need to trust each other! This is not exactly a good base for a relationship if you don't trust me!"

"Who said our relationship was good?"

"And if you didn't like the scene, why didn't you stop it?"

"Because I was waiting for you to stop it! Beck, she's trying to brake us up!"

"Is _she_? Or are _you_?" I just looked at him shocked for a second.

"Beck, I love you and if you think that I'm trying to brake us up then-BECK, WATCH OUT!"

**DUHN DUHN DUHN! Tee Hee! So who do you think is right in this argument. I personally think Jade! Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Intense, right? So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda Yaddda you know what I'm gonna say but in case you don't. ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE! HA HA HA HA! THAT'S RIGHT I OWN THEM! Just kidding, rumor has it some guy named Dan Shneider and Nikelodeon own Victorious.**

Jade POV

We had been fighting, screaming, my heart had been braking. Beck was do distracted that he hadn't been paying attention to the rode, slowly the car started drifting into the other lane. Then another car was coming. We were going to collide. I told him to watch out, he grabbed the steering wheel and tried to turn the car but then...Impact.

Beck POV

Shattered glass. Loud noises. Smoke. What had happened? I sat up and slowly remembered everything. We had been screaming at each other. Then "Beck, watch out!" But it was too late, we had collided with the other car.

"Jade." I said. Nothing. I looked to my left she wan't in the passenger seat. Panic rushed through me "Jade!" I said louder. Then I saw it she hadn't been wearing her seat belt. She had gone through the windshield.

I quickly rushed out of the car and ran around to the front. _Oh no Oh no Oh god please no! _"JADE!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could. She was lying on the hood of the car, head first, among the shattered glass. Her head must have gone through the windshield first. This was not good.

I was dying on the inside, Jade could be dead and it was all my fault, I hadn't been paying attention to the road. Her body twitched a little. "JADE!" I cried I ran around to the other side of the car so I could see her face.

Her eyes were wide open, they looked glassy like she wasn't alive, but fully alert at the same time. She looked soooo scared. "Jade, can you hear me?" I said trying to stay calm, but how could I?

There was no response. "Jade!" I screamed louder I saw her chest go up and down so she was still alive but who knows for how long. I yanked my phone out of my pocket and called 911. I told them where we were and what had happened. They said they'd be here in 10 minuets. She could be gone in 10 minutes.

"Jade, help is coming j-just stay with me." I said, my voice shaky. "It's gonna be OK, everything is gonna be all right, just h-hang on." I so badly wanted her to respond but there was nothing. Blood dripped from her and I knew she was in bad shape. "I love you." I said quietly.

I reached over the hood of the car and grabbed her hand, it felt like ice. "It's gonna be OK." I repeated. _What have I done? _

_Please don't take her, please don't let her be gone!_ She went from being perfectly still to kind of spazzing. Her chest started heaving like she was trying to get air but couldn't. She was bleeding everywhere. "J-just calm down!" I said to her. "I'm here. You're going to be fine." Then she went back to being still.

Jade POV

Pain, blood, glass. Spots. Fuzzy. Far away. This is how I saw the world. Tried to move. Couldn't. Tried to breathe. Couldn't. Beck. Screaming. Tried to hear. Couldn't. Beck. Asking me something. Tried to respond. Couldn't. Blurry. Everything was blurry. There were spots everywhere and the world was fuzzy like a blanket had covered it. I felt myself moving, slipping away, leaving Earth. Death. Had to tell Beck. Tell him I love him. Tell him I'm sorry. Can't. Had to, had to, had to, had to...I'm going. I'm dying. Try to at least see Beck, one last time. Can't. Black.

Beck POV

I was freaking out where the hell was the ambulance. Jade was dying, I could feel it. It was almost as if I could see the life escaping from her. I wondered how the dude in the other car was doing. He could sue me probably. Then I saw him get out if the car. He had cut on his forehead but other than that he looked pretty fine. I know this is going to sound soooo selfish but why couldn't it have been him instead of Jade? Better yet, why couldn't it be me instead of Jade?

He walked over to me.

"I just called 911. Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I called them too. Are you OK?" I responded nervously.

"Yeah, thanks." He said, he looked like he actually cared and he wasn't too mad.

"I'm sorry, we were fighting and I wasn't paying attention, this is all my fault!" I said quickly.

"It's OK," he said before I could ramble on "This gives me an excuse to get a new car, I really hate that truck and I think I'm OK. I'm not gonna sue you or anything. Believe me, I've had almost the same issue. I was fighting with my girlfriend and then boom! I had crashed into some old lady."

I know I should be having a panic attack about Jade, but this guy was calming me down besides, there was nothing I could do right now. I should save the panic for the hospital.

"Was your girlfriend OK?" I asked.

"Well, I've been married to her for the past 37 years so yeah, she's good." The man laughed.

Then we heard the ambulance sirens. They pulled up and people hopped out and ran over to our car with stretchers. The panic came back. Five of them ran up to my car and found away to safely move Jade onto one of the stretchers.

"Obvious head injuries, neck injuries, possibly spinal injuries, may be paralyzed." One of the ambulance guys said about Jade. I wanted to scream

The ambulance guys said that me and the man had to go to the hospital too. They said one could ride in the ambulance with Jade, I quickly jumped at the offer. They put her in the stretcher in the back of the ambulance and I climbed in behind her. She looked so broken.

"She's gone into shock." One of them said. "Her pulse rate, breathing rate, and heart beat is slowing down." I wanted to kill myself. "We need to get this girl into surgery and quickly, she's going to need blood transfusions." I would donate if they needed.

She had all tubes in her because she lost a lot of blood and they had bandages around her. _Please don't leave me. I'm sorry. You're right, I'm wrong. This is all my fault!_

_I love you._

**Might not get a chance to upload for a little while cuz I'm super busy but I promise I will be done soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Got a bunch of great reviews! YES! any ideas plzz tell me! luv ya**

**Disclaimer: part of me wants to go yep VICTORIOUS IS MINE just to see what happens but I had to put a bra on this morning and that should be enough 4 ya.**

Beck POV

When we got to the hospital they ran with Jade as quickly as they could until a surgery room. I wanted to see what they were going to do but they closed the doors and a nurse took me and the man from the other car to get checked out. I had a minor concussion but other than that just bumps, bruises, cuts and all that. Same for the man.

The man left, he wished me luck. My parents had been contacted they came but when they realized I was fine they worried less. They wanted me to come home but no way was I leaving Jade. They went home without me.

Jade's parents came. Her mom was a wreck. She was nervous and scared. Jade's dad cared more about how much money it would cost. I think he somewhat cared though because he kept looking at Jade's contact photo on his phone.

I didn't know what to tell her mom. This was my fault. I wanted to throw over a chair and punch the wall. Then my phone rang. The caller ID said _Tori (I would put ur BFF but ur GF would change it). _I answered the phone.

"Hello." I said in a monotone voice.

"Hey, Beck I just wanted to know if you were OK. Jade seemed pretty mad." Tori said nervously.

"I'm at the hospital." I replied.

"WHAT DID JADE DO TO YOU?" Tori said shocked.

"Nothing. It's what _I_ did to _her_."

"What do you mean?"

"We were driving home and we were fighting and I wasn't paying attention and our car collided with another car. I'm fine but Jade..." I trailed off.

"Oh my god. I'll be right there."

I sat down in the waiting room and just prayed. This was my fault not hers I should be gone not her. I just sat there with my head in my hands.

Then Tori came...with Andre, Cat, and Robbie.

"What the hell happened?" Andre yelled. Why was he angry?

"Where's Jade?" Cat said crying.

"I don't know. She's still in surgery I know nothing!" I yelled. Why were they asking me? I was already a reck and this was not helping.

"Beck, we're sorry. We know how hard this is for you." Tori said sympathetically. It just made me more angry.

"No! You have no idea how hard this is for me! Jade is dying and it's my fault!" I screamed.

"Beck..." Tori started. She must've seen how upset I was because she said "Guys, let's just sit and wait for the doctor."

For an hour or two we just waited in silence. Then the doctor came. Jade's parents and I ran up to him.

"How is she?" Jade's dad asked.

"Good considering the circumstances. She has an extremely severe concussion and she will be unconscious for several days, possibly weeks. She has some neck problems but nothing to serious. Her spine was injured but we fixed it. However, she has lost 75% of her blood. We need to give her blood transfusions but she lost so much and we don't have enough. We need a donor. She also is going to need a kidney transplant. Lastly, she's been diagnosed with anemia but, she's going to be fine. Anemia is manageable and you'll learn more about it. Just go home for now. You can't visit her anyway. Also, if any of you would like to be a donor for either her kidney or blood we will talk about that tomorrow. You're very lucky." Said the doctor.

The doctor made it seem like a disease and kidney transplant was no big deal but I knew it was. At least she's alive.


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope u guys liked that! Turns out Anemia is not a serious disease, woops. i wanted to give her Leukemia but I dont know if thats caused by blood loss, if it is please tell me.**

**p.s. anyone get the new album Lovestrong by Christina Perri? It's amazing has some great BADE songs!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it?**

Beck POV

OK, good news Anemia can be cured as long as she takes iron pills.

Bad news, her parents are not matching donors to give her a kidney. I am though. However, I'm only 16 so I would need my parent's permission and in their minds giving a kidney to a girlfriend that I'll supposedly brake up with in a couple months or years is not worth it. Luckily, I gave her blood.

I thought about telling my parents that because she wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for me might convince them so I decided to try. I walked into my parent's house.

"Hi, sweetie. How's Jade?" My mom asked.

"Uhhhh, well she's not awake yet but she'll be soon, hopefully." I said nervously.

"Are her parent's going to give her a kidney?" My dad asked.

"No, they're not matching donors." I said even more nervous.

"That's horrible!" My mom cried.

"Iamthough." I said extremely quickly and quietly.

"What?" My dad said sternly.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"You're not seriously considering giving her one of your kidneys?" My dad asked, it sounded more like a statement then a question."

"Dad-" I started.

"She's just some girl, you'll probably brake up in a couple months! You know, I've never liked that girl and look at what she's getting you into!"

"Getting _me _into? I'm the one that was driving the car! This is my fault! She wouldn't even need a kidney if I was paying attention!"

"She was fighting with you while you were driving, this is her fault! She shouldn't have distracting you!"

"Are you seriously putting this on her? I did something horrible to her, she deserved to be mad at me!"

"Is she even a nice person?"

"She's the greatest person I've ever met! She's ten times nicer than you!"

"Oh so now I'm ten times worse than the devil!"

"Oh my god, I'm going to kill you! I can't believe you just said that!"

"_I_ can't believe _you _just said _that_!"

"I swear-" I started but my mom cut me off.

"Stop fighting! Beck's right, this is his fault and he should help her." My mom cut in.

_Thank you! My dad's the only insane person! _Then my dad started yelling at my mom but my phone rang.

"Hello," I said over the noise.

"Beck, it's Jade's mom, she's awake."

I grabbed my keys and ran to my car.


	12. Chapter 12

**It's meeeeeeeee! TAYLOR SWIFT IS AWESOME (i know its random)**

**Disclaimer: Non possiedo Vittoriso.**

Beck POV

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! SHE'S AWAKE SHE'S ALIVE!

I sped to the hospital and went through like 6 red lights. I didn't care. Jade wasn't dead. That's what mattered.

When I got to the hospital her parents were with her so I had to wait. When her parents came out her mom came over to me.

"She's OK, she's waiting for you." Her mom said smiling.

"Thank you," I said quickly and I ran to her room. She wants me, so she;s not mad and she's OK!

Jade POV

Everything hurt and I was so confused. How long had I been out? My parents had probably told me but I wasn't listening. I was thinking about Beck. Was I angry? And if I was, why?

Then he came in. The tough side of me wanted to yell at him and tell him how this was all his fault but when I saw his face. His beautiful face that I missed sooooo much I broke down crying. He ran over to me and I hugged him so hard and pulled him close so that he was basically on top of me. I kissed him and then we made out for a couple minutes. When we were done I cried into his shoulder, he kissed my neck and then whispered "I love you, don't ever leave me." I didn't know what to do so I just looked in his eyes and nodded.

We just sat together for a little while but then started talking.

"I'm soooo sorry, this is all my fault." Beck said I could tell this had been bothering him.

"No, it's not." I whispered.

"You were right, I was wrong. I shouldn't have lied and I shouldn't have done the scene."

"I can't believe it took a near death experience to make you realize that."

He laughed. Then all of a sudden a pain shot up me. It was the most intense pain ever. It was a white far of burning shooting up me. It felt like I was burning. I started hyperventilating. I saw spots. Things were going in and out.

"Jade, Jade!" Beck yelled but then I blacked out.

**So what's going on with Jade, sorry this chapter is soooo short. **_**I haven't decided what health problem Jade is gonna have so if u have an idea do tell!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**K, so I found a health problem! Yes, score! Wow that sentence was weird.**

**Bye the Christina Perri album it brings happiness! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, had hw and was watching American Idol.**

**Disclaimer: **我沒有自己的勝利。

Beck POV

One minute Jade was fine and laughing, now she's practically dying in my arms. I was screaming for the doctors. They came in and started looking at her and doing other stuff. Then they put her on a gurney and brought her into a surgery room

I felt crushed. I had gotten so excited knowing she was OK and now she wasn't. I didn't know what to do so I called Tori.

"Hello." Tori said into the phone.

"Tori its Beck, can you come to the hospital?" I said, probably sounding like a maniac.

"What's going on? Is Jade OK?"

"I don't know. I got a call saying that she was awake and OK and when I came here she was fine and then she just started breathing really heavy and she blacked out and now she's in surgery again and I don't know what's going on!" I cried into the phone.

"Oh my god, I'll be right there!" Tori said sounding really concerned.

When Tori got here she ran up and hugged me. "Its going to be OK! Jade is probably fine its just a defect or something!" Tori encouraged me.

"What if she's not? What if she has like bleeding in her brain?" I screamed.

"I-I don't know." Tori said nervously and then broke down crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked confused.

"Because this is my fault! If hadn't made you do that stupid scene she would've never gotten mad at you and you would've never been fighting and you would've been paying attention and the car would've never crashed!" She sobbed.

"Yeah, about that scene-" I started.

"I'm not going to deny it, Beck. It was your and Jade's relationship from my point of view." Tori cut me off.

"But-"

"Yeah, I love you." Tori cried.

"Tori, I'm sorry but you're like and Jade and friends and Andre and like...no..."

"I know. Wait what about Andre?"

"What? I never said anything about Andre!" I said quickly.

"Does he like me?"

"Andre like you? Thatscrazyandwouldneverhappen." I said nervously. Tori arched an eyebrow. "OK, he likes you, but you didn't hear it from me."

"I won't tell."

Then Jade's mom came in. Her dad was probably at work.

"What happened? Where's Jade?" Her mom said, she was crying.

"I don't know, she was fine one minute and the next she was...I don't even know." I responded.

"Oh god, please no." Jade's mom said quietly. Then the doctor came out.

"What's going on? Where's my baby?" Her mom wailed.

"She has internal bleeding, in several areas, I don't know how we missed it." The doctor said sympathetically.

"Is she OK?" I screamed. This was not good. This was extremely serious.

"Right now, she's not looking good. She's gone into hemorrhagic shock, it's too early to tell if she has brain damage, her organs are damaged and beginning to get worse, we're trying to stop it but if we can't she will..." The doctor trailed off

"She will what?" I screamed angrily. "What's gonna happen to her if you can't stop it?" I was about to cry.

"She will die." The doctor sighed.

That's when all the hope in me left.

So I definitely don't want to kill Jade but should she have brain damage?


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapters gonna be short because its gonna be mostly be feelings. Should Jade have brain damage?**

**Disclaimer:**אני לא מצליח לבד.

Beck POV

Jade dead? Possibly. What? Jades mom lost it. She started screaming. Blaming the doctors, saying how they should've caught it. Tori started crying even more. Then Jade's mom turned to me.

"Your fault! This is your fault!" She screamed at me. "My daughter is dying because of you!"

She was right. Soooo right. I killed Jade. I wiped the love of my life off the face of the planet.

I had to get out of here. I ran out of the hospital to my car and climbed in. I drove away...from everything. I came to reality. I killed Jade. I ended her life. My fault. The pain of her family, her friends, even mine, was caused by me.

I sped up probably going 50 miles over the speed limit. My sadness turned to anger just pure anger. At the doctors for not catching this, at Tori for that stupid scene, at Cat, Robbie, and Andre for not being at the hospital, at Jade's dad for not being at the hospital, at Jade's mom for telling me what I already know,...but mostly at myself. I caused this. I screamed and gripped the steering wheel harder.

Then it came to me.

I could end it. I could end my life and be with Jade. May be my organs could go to her. All I had to do was crash the car. Just move the steering wheel to the right. Direct my car into a tree. I was ready, I was going to do it.

But then her face came into my mind.

She wasn't dead, not yet. I pictured her being OK and waking up only to find out I was dead. If she loved me like I loved her, and I think she did, she would want to kill herself. Even if she died, she would not want me to commit suicide. She was still breathing, still fighting, she wasn't giving up. I couldn't either. I stopped the car. I pulled out my phone. I had a new message.

From: Tori (I would put ur BFF but I know ur GF would change it): Beck, come back. Jade's mom is sorry. She didnt mean it. Shes just angry and sad.

To: Tori (I would out BFF but I know ur GF would change it): I know. Just give me a minute.

I scrolled through my contacts until I found Jade, I looked at her picture. She looked so care free. It was the one picture I had of her smiling. She was laughing, actually. I had taken it at exactly the right time.

I quoted that sappy line from Twilight, "I'll keep fighting for you until your heart stops beating."

As sappy as it was, it was true. I'm not about to give up on her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thnx 4 all da awesome reviews! Sorry I didnt update yesterday.**

**OOOO nd do u like my disclaimers, im trying 2 b creative! teehee!**

**Disclaimer: **Ek het geen eie Triomfantlike.

Beck POV

I went back to the hospital. Jade's mom was just sitting in a corner. Crying softly to herself. Tori came up to me.

"She really is sorry, she's just...scared." Tori explained.

"I know," I said quietly. "You should go home, she's not waking up soon."

"You should go home too." I pointed out

"What day is it?" I asked, I hadn't been keeping track. Everything that had happened since the accident was a depressed blur.

"Apparently Sunday. It's 2 in the morning. The accident happened on Wednesday and you practically haven't left the hospital. Go home, go to sleep, and go to school tomorrow." Tori instructed.

"OK." I said, Tori's right, I might not have Jade in my life in a week, might as well start getting used to it. But then I yelled at myself for thinking so negatively. We left the hospital. Tori walked to her car and I walked to mine.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Tori called with a nervous smile.

"Yeah." I replied, returning the nervous smile. Tori got in her car and drove away. I got into mine. Just go home, Beck. If something happens Jade's mom will call you. I told myself, but I didn't believe it. I look at the hospital, somewhere, in there, the girl I love is slowly dying. And I can't stop it. That was such a weird feeling. I knew something horrible was happening and I couldn't do anything about it. I would have to just sit back and watch, and hope for the best. It was irritating. I wanted to be able to help, do something, anything instead of just anxiously waiting for a phone call.

I pulled out of the hospital and began the drive back to my house. When I got to my RV I went inside and took a shower. I got dressed and then just laid down on my bed/couch. It was weird to think that just a couple of days ago Jade was lying here with me. Getting mad at me for not wanting to do it, she thought she had problems. She also got mad at me for agreeing to do the scene. I thought she was overreacting. I never knew that it could cause her death. Wow, all this could've been avoided if I had just said one word.

No.

That could've changed everything. We would've never fought, the car would've never crashed.

It made me angry.

Furious.

If I had just been brave enough to say no, and leave Tori hanging Jade wouldn't be dying. I hated myself soooo much.

I punched the wall and threw random stuff I had in my RV across the room. I screamed. Anything that was glass in my room, I broke. I was just soooo mad.

Then my anger turned to sadness. I started crying. I just wanted her here, with me, safe. I'm one of those 'everything happens for a reason' kinda people but could someone please tell me the reason for this.

Why?

What's the great deeper meaning? How will this help me in the future? What's the lesson I learned?


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't have anything to say...Happy Memorial Day! That's it.**

**Disclaimer: **Ben galip ait değil.

Beck POV

My alarm clock blared. It was Monday and I was gonna go back to school. I got up and got dressed. I drove to school. Not really feeling anything. I felt so empty, like nothing mattered to me. I didn't blame myself, the person I loved most was dying because of me.

I lied, I did feel something. Pain, depression, anger, hurt, sadness. Each time I thought of her it felt like a knife was going through my heart. I couldn't even think her name because I would drive myself into a tree if I did it hurt so much.

When I got to school Tori ran up to me.

"You came." She exclaimed.

"Yeah." I said in an empty voice. Everything was empty.

"Did you hear anything about her?" Tori asked concerned.

"No." I said just as empty as before.

"She's going to be fine just-" Tori started.

"Don't. Just don't. I'm not trying to offend you but just...don't." I cut her off.

"It's OK, I understand." She smiled.

We walked into the school and you would've thought I was a celebrity. A million kids came up to me asking what happened. I just pushed through them and went to my locker. Tori, Andre, Robbie (and Rex), and Cat all followed me.

"Sooooo..." Andre said.

"IS JADE DEAD? IS SHE GOING TO DIE? I DON'T WANT JADE TO DIE!" Cat squealed really loudly.

"CAT!" Tori screamed.

"What?" Cat asked all innocently.

"Shut up!" Robbie yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She shot back.

"Stop talking!" Andre cried.

I just grabbed my stuff and left. I was not in the mood for talking. I didn't care about anything, I just didn't. Like I said before, everything was empty, meaningless.

The rest of the day just drifted by. I couldn't pay attention. I kept thinking about her, it.

At lunch I just sat there. Until my phone rang.

"Hello." I said emptily.

"Beck, it's Jade's mom, come to the hospital!" I heard a voice cry. She didn't tell me why so I didn't know if it was good or bad news, I just got my stuff and ran to my car.

Yeah, I know this chapters really short.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry the last chapter was soooo short. Happy Memorial Day and Happy Summer!**

**Disclaimer: You get the point.**

Beck POV

I drove to the hospital anxiously. Jade was either dead or...what? Fine? Brain damaged? I didn't even know. This was so confusing. A flood of emotions washed over me. Joy, fear, sadness, hurt, excitement, anxiety, and practically any other one you can think of.

When I got to the hospital I ran up to Jade's mom.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously,

"They think they were able to stop the bleeding and we can see her." Her mom said seriously.

"Is she OK?" Wow that was a dumb question. They were able to stop the bleeding so she's OK, right?

"It's too early to tell if she has brain damage, she's going to need several organ transplants but they've got that covered, except for the kidney."

Then the doctor came out.

"Who wants to see her first?" He asked. Jade's mom (and dad who I didn't notice before) walked in. I sat nervously waiting my turn. Even though it was 10 minutes it felt like forever. When her parents came out I went in, expecting to see Jade all happy and OK, I was wrong.

She was in a coma from all the bleeding and trauma. She had all these machines hooked up to her. I hated it. I wanted to rip them off. I just looked at her. She looked so...broken, fake, empty, and lifeless with all the machines. I grabbed her hand, it felt like ice.

"I'm sorry. I love you and I need you, please come back." I whispered. I felt her hand twitch. Oh my god. Then her eyes fluttered.

"Beck." Her voice cracked. Happiness rushed up me. She was alive, she remembered who I was. I screamed for a doctor.

"Her eyes just opened and her hand moved and she said my name." I exclaimed. Doctors began looking at her again. "Is this good? Is she OK?" I asked.

"This is very good. It means she's responsive and has control. This lessens her likelihood of brain damage greatly. We should start the organ transplants now." The doctor said.

"Yes!" I screamed. I ran up to Jade's mom and told her what the doctor just told me and what had happened.

"Oh my gosh!" Her mom cheered. "She's going to be OK." Then her mom started laughing which turned to crying.

I picked up my phone and called Tori.

"Beck? What's wrong is she dead? Is she alive? Whats going on?" Tori exclaimed nervously and quickly.

"She's OK. Just come to the hospital." I said happily.

She was OK.

She was going to be fine.

She was not dead.

She was alive.

When Tori got to the hospital I explained everything that had just happened.

"That's great!" Tori cried and she started laughing.

The doctor came out. "This is a miracle." He said happily. "We just need to fine a donor for the kidney and she'll probably recover fine." Right, the kidney. I thought about me doing it but my dad would never let me. But, I needed to, for Jade.

"Can I get back to you on that?" I said to the doctor. I picked up my phone and called my mom.

"Beck," My mom said. "How is she?"

"She's going to be fine. They just need a kidney." I said anxiously.

"Are you sure?" My mom asked.

"Yes, positive." I told my mom.

"I'll be there in five minutes." My mom said.

"Uh, my mom said I could be a donor considering this was my fault." I said.

"You would need her to sign-" The doctor started.

"Yeah, I know she's coming over right now." I told the doctor.

Everything was going to be fine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for not updating yesterday or the day b4 that...yeah that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I refuse to repeat it.**

Beck POV

My mom came into the hospital and signed all these papers. They put me on an operating table and gave me anesthesia. The last thing I thought about before I fell asleep was Jade, she was gonna be all right. Everything was gonna be fine. Part of me couldn't believe I was doing this.

I woke up on a hospital bed. It was strange, knowing that I had given part of me away. I looked over and saw my mom sleeping in the corner. I laid back down and waited for her to wake up. So many questions ran through my head

Was Jade alive?

Was she OK?

Was I OK?

This was so weird. I wanted to scream. This was so messed up. I wished now more than ever that there had never been that accident or fight. I just wanted things the way they should be. Jade fine and being too protective, me calming her down. Everything was different. I hadn't even talked to her in like the longest time. All the fear I had had, should it be gone? Was she definitely OK? I didn't even really know what would happen to me after this, I had just kinda hoped there weren't severe issues.

Then my mom woke up.

"Mom!" I screamed.

"Beck, what?" My mom said tiredly.

"Did it work? Is she OK?" I said so quickly she probably thought I was crazy.

"Yeah, she's fine, she's asleep though. They have her in a medically induced coma because she would be in a lot of pain if she was awake."

"YES!" I screamed just as crazily as before.

Then the doctor came in.

"So, you're awake. Things are pretty simple for you, there are no complications. Just take it easy for the next week and you can be let out to tomorrow." The doctor said.

"Thank you," I said and he left.

"I can tell you're nervous." My mom said. "I'll go check on Jade, OK?"

"Thank you." I smiled.

My mom rolled her eyes and left, laughing. I wondered if Jade would be mad at me. I mean, this was my complete and total fault. And Jade isn't exactly patient. I wonder if she'll scream or throw scissors at me first. I couldn't help but laugh to myself, thinking about her angry face and how she would blame this all about me and then I would most likely threaten to brake up with her and then she would instantly apologize. Our relationship is so crazy, but crazy in a good way. Perfect relationships are not my thing, I like relationships where there's flaws because in my mind, flaws are perfect. Everything about my relationship with Jade is perfect in its own flawed way. I don't know anybody with a relationship like ours. Its different and special. And I love every minute of it.

My mom came back in and looked at me and smiled. "She's fine, but she's still in a coma, you can visit her tomorrow. She'll be out of the coma tomorrow." My mom said happily.

"OK, good. Thank you." I said. All I had to do was wait for tomorrow and I could see Jade. We would be together again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Srry for not updating yesterday i had a math and science test 2 study for. unfortunately this story is coming to an end, im gonna do 1 chapter after this but thats it-gonna start another story soon though xcept the updates wont b as frequent cuz iv got finals coming up soon and im busy over the summer**

**kikudog6 just wanted 2 say thanks for reviewing like every chapter and i luv foresaken**

**Disclaimer: Every night I wish and pray that Victorious will belong to me, but I still go to school every morning so obviously things have not changed**

Beck POV (Jade's POV will return soon)

I got out of the hospital in the morning. I went home took a shower then went back to the hospital and went to the waiting room. I would be allowed to visit Jade in an hour and I was nervous, excited, happy, but most of all anxious. I wondered what would happen when I saw her. Would it be like last time? I was so scared. I watched as the clock ticked. It felt like forever, seconds dragged on and on. I just stared at the clock, thinking. Thinking about me, Jade, us. What would we become? Then the nurse announced "Visiting is now permitted." I stood up and gulped, here goes nothing.

Jade POV

I just laid in the crappy hospital bed staring up at the ceiling. I tried to process everything that had happened. Car crash, anemia, blood transfusions, broken bones, fine, internal bleeding, several organ transplants, kidney from...Beck.

Beck.

Was I angry at him? No, right? He was probably so nervous right now, and blamed himself for all of this, but its not all his fault I mean its not like he wanted to crash the car, it was an honest mistake.

Then he came in.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then I broke down crying. He looked at me and then ran up to me and hugged me. I cried into him. On the inside, I was really scared about what had happened. Was I OK? I can't even trust the frickin hospital because they said I was fine last time but look at me now. He held me close and I just sobbed.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's (cry) n-not your (cry) f-fault." I said in between tears.

"Yes, it is." He protested.

"Shut up!" I shouted. He looked at me shocked. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled. I kissed him passionately and everything was perfect. We just laid there together, he played with my hair and I just leaned up really close to him.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what? Putting you in a hospital? Almost killing you?" He laughed.

"For giving me the kidney, I would've died without it."

"Yeah well you wouldn't have needed it if I didn't drive us into another car."

"Can you stop it? Its over, we can't change it. I'll be out of here eventually and everything is going to go back to normal." He kissed me.

"Thank you." He whispered against my neck.

"For what?" I giggled.

"Not hating me."

"I don't not hate you, I love you, more than I did before."

"OK, I appreciate the love but let's stop quoting the Miley Cyrus songs."

"And..."

"I love you too, more than you can imagine.


	20. Chapter 20

**ITS THE LAST CHAPTER! IM SOOOO SAD! I LUV ALL U PEEPS WHO READ THIS, REVIEWED THIS, OR ADDED THIS TO THEIR FAVORITE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: even if i had 3 magical wishes it just wouldn't happen**

Jade POV

I woke up in Beck's RV. Yep, his RV. I wasn't in a hospital anymore! YAY! I had been out of the hospital for a week now but I hadn't been back to school yet because the doctors said I should rest but today I was going back to school. I had been living in Beck's RV cuz he felt really bad and couldn't believe he almost lost me so now he wanted me with him at like all times. I didn't really mind it because I couldn't imagine not having him. If I died I would be so lonely in heaven or wherever I go. I'm not the nicest of people so you never know. Plus, I know Beck and if I wasn't here he would like...die. Beck is such a nice person that the thought of stepping on an ant makes him feel bad, killing his girlfriend would probably mentally destroy him. It would destroy me and like I said before I'm not exactly nice.

Beck's arms were rapped around me and I was laying on him. I kissed his neck and he groaned a little probably because he was tired.

"Well, thats a nice thing to wake up to," He smiled when he realized what was going on.

I laughed a little and he leaned up and kissed me pushing me back on to the couch/bed _**(still don't know what it is)**_. He was now like on top of me and we were making out but then he stopped and just hugged me. "Oh my god." He whispered.

"What?" I said angrily. I had been having fun.

"I was just thinking that I might not have been able to be doing this right now, that you might be buried under the ground right now." He whispered into my neck.

"Beck..." I groaned. Why couldn't he just let it go? Then again, I would be the same way if I was him. "It's OK. I'm here and I'm not leaving, I'm not dead. OK?" I said strictly. He kissed me.

"Come on, we have to go to school." He said standing up. I went into his bathroom and got dressed somewhat excited. When I came out, he handed me my coffee and then we headed to his car, he got a new one from his mom to try to make him feel better.

"Hey, you nervous?" Beck asked me.

"No, why would I be nervous?" I replied quickly. I was freaking out on the inside though, all the questions that would be asked, all the work I would have to catch up on

"Because, I know you. You're scared of all the questions that will be asked and the work you have to catch up on." Wow that is creepy he's like reading my mind.

"I'm not nervous!" I screamed.

"Jade-" He started.

"Just pay attention to the road and don't start another fight cuz you'll just crash the car again!" I snapped, I instantly regretted it. His face fell and all the pain and regret came back. He felt so guilty, I made him feel even worse. Shoot! "Look, Beck, I'm sorry I didn't mean it I'm just-"

"Don't be, you're right." He whispered.

"No, I'm not!" I replied. "None of this is your fault. I love you, and to be honest I am a little nervous...OK a lot nervous."

"Love you too, and don't worry everything is gonna be fine." He said. I smiled t him and took his free hand.

When we got to the school like a million people came up to me and Beck. We just pushed through the crowed and made our way to the school and our lockers.

"JADE!" I heard a high pitched voice scream, oh god...Cat. "Jade! Jade! Jade! Jade!" Cat squealed as she hugged me. "You're not dead."

"Yeah well maybe you would've known that if you came to the hospital to visit me!" I retorted.

"I would have came but the nurse said I was too annoying and would harm you're recovery! I'm sorry!" Cat cried.

"It's OK." I smiled. Then Robbie came up to me...with Rex.

"Instead of the Wicked Witch of the West getting crushed by a house she got crushed by a car!" Rex said so I slapped him out of Robbie's hand onto the floor. Then Andre came up and he asked how I was feeling and I said fine and then it came. Vega, the devil who I would never forgive.

"Hey, Jade." The anorexic demon said nervously.

"You do realize your little scene almost killed me." I pointed out.

"Sorry." She said but it sounded more like a question then a statement.

"I swear if I didn't have a broken arm and wasn't allowed to do any vigorous activity for 3 months you would be dead right now." I said coldly.

"Look I really am sorry I didn't think it was going to hurt you." She tried.

I gave her look. "Didn't think it was going to hurt me? Yes because stealing my boyfriend wouldn't hurt me at all!" I shouted.

"I mean I didn't think it was going to hurt you physically." She corrected herself.

"Yeah well you accomplished both so how does that feel?" I smiled. The bell rang and I started walking to my class but Beck stopped me.

"You do realize I would never leave you for her or anyone else?" He asked.

"I guess." I shrugged. He leaned in and kissed me. "OK, I know." I laughed.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too...even though you almost killed me. I'm sorry I just had too." I laughed.

"I know." He smiled and hugged me. For once everything felt right and well...perfect.


End file.
